The Best Quotes of Big Hero 6
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: The title says it all, and this is a special just for the anniversary of Big Hero 6. *sighs* Yes people... That's today.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just letting you all know that I'm not back yet, but I couldn't go without posting something on Big Hero 6's 1st birthday!**

 **I am, however, about 2/3 of the way through in my story recovery process, which includes the stories I hadn't already posted, so you should be expecting my stories to come back soon. But that's not the point. The point is...**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG HERO 6!**

 **I couldn't resist. This is my all time favorite movie, and I've watched it 55 times and counting... is counting the amount of times I watch this movie weird? No? Ok.**

 **Enough of this Author's Note! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

[first lines]

Ringleader: The winner, by total annihilation - Yamaaaa!

Yama: Who's next? Who has the guts to step into the ring, with Little Yama...

Hiro: Can I try? I have a robot. I built it myself.

Yama: [laughs raucously]

* * *

Hiro: [during the bot fight, mischievously] Megabot, destroy.

* * *

Tadashi: You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe.

Hiro: [not really listening] For sure.

Tadashi: And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead.

Hiro: [faces him, looking honest] Absolutely.

Tadashi: [realizes he's lying, frustrated] You're going bot fighting, aren't you?

Hiro: [casually] There's a fight across town! If I book, I can still make it!

[He grabs his battle bot and starts to leave. Tadashi grabs him and turns him back around]

Tadashi: [exasperated] WHEN are you going to do something with that big brain of yours?

Hiro: What? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?

Tadashi: [hurt by Hiro's words] Unbelievable.

* * *

Go Go: [meeting Hiro] Welcome to the nerd lab.

Hiro: [chuckles nervously] Yeah.

[about Go Go's prototype bicycle]

Hiro: I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before.

Go Go: Zero resistance, faster bike.

[removes one of the wheels]

Go Go: But not fast enough.

[tosses the wheel into a bin]

Go Go: Yet.

* * *

Honey Lemon: Oh, my gosh! You must be Hiro! I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! Perfect timing, perfect timing.

Hiro: Wow, that's a whole lot of tungsten carbide.

Honey Lemon: 400 hundred POUNDS of it! C'mere c'mere c'mere, you're gonna LOVE this! A dash of perchloric acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, SUPER HEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and...

[She sprays the pink mixture over the tungsten carbine]

Honey Lemon: TADAAA! Pretty great, huh?

Hiro: So... pink.

Honey Lemon: Here's the best paaart!

[She touches the metal, and it disintegrates in a cloud of pink dust]

Hiro: [impressed] Whoa!

Honey Lemon: I know, right? Chemical metal embrittlement!

* * *

Hiro: [meeting Tadashi's friends] Honey Lemon? Go Go? Wasabi?

Wasabi: [frustrated] I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people. ONE TIME!

Tadashi: [chuckles] Fred's the one who comes up with the nicknames.

Hiro: Uh, who's Fred?

Fred: [appears behind Hiro in his mascot costume] This guy! Right here!

[Hiro yelps and jumps back in alarm]

Fred: Uh-uh! Don't be alarmed.

[opens up the costume's mouth to reveal his face]

Fred: It's just a suit. This is not my real face and body.

[shakes Hiro's hand]

Fred: The name's Fred. School mascot by day. But by night...

[Fred does several impressive moves with the sign he's carrying]

Fred: I am also the school mascot.

Hiro: So what's your major?

Fred: No, no, no. I'm not a student. But I am a MAJOR science enthusiast.

[He sits down and picks up a comic book with a shapeshifter on the cover]

Fred: I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she says that's, "not science."

Honey Lemon: It's-it's really not.

Fred: Yeah. And I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either, is it?

Wasabi: Nope.

Fred: Well then, what about, invisible sandwich? Imagine eating a sandwich, but everyone just thinks you're crazy!

Wasabi: Just stop.

* * *

Baymax: [to Hiro] On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

Hiro: Physical?

[He glares at Tadashi]

Hiro: Or emotional?

Hiro: [feeling Baymax's exterior] Vinyl?

Tadashi: Yeah. I'm going for a non-threatening... huggable kinda thing.

Hiro: [amused] Looks like a walking marshmallow.

[to Baymax]

Hiro: No offense.

Baymax: I am a robot. I cannot be offended.

* * *

[Hiro banging head against the desk]

Hiro: Nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!

Tadashi: [Turns page in book he's reading] Wow. Washed up at 14. So sad.

Hiro: That's it! I'm done! I'm never getting in!

Tadashi: Hey. I'm not giving up on you.

[Tadashi pulls Hiro out of the chair over his shoulders]

Hiro: Ah! Wha? What are you doing?

Tadashi: Shake things up! Use that big brain of your to think your way out!

Hiro: What?

Tadashi: Look for a new angle.

Hiro: Oh.

[Hiro hangs upside down and gets his idea for the showcase.]

* * *

Tadashi: Wow, a lot of sweet tech here today. How are you feeling?

Hiro: You're talking to an ex-bot fighter. Takes a lot more than this to rattle me.

Go Go: Yep, he's nervous.

Fred: Oh, you have nothing to fear, little fella.

Honey Lemon: He's so tense.

Hiro: No, I'm not!

Honey Lemon: Relax, Hiro. Your tech is amazing. Tell him, Go Go.

Go Go: Stop whining. Woman up.

Hiro: I'm fine!

Wasabi: What do you need, little man? Deodorant, breath mint, fresh pair of underpants?

Go Go: Underpants? You need serious help.

Wasabi: Hey, I come prepared.

Fred: I haven't done laundry in six months. One pair lasts me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then I go front and back.

[Wasabi dry-heaves]

Tadashi: Wow, that is both disgusting and awesome.

Go Go: Don't encourage him.

Fred: It's called recycling.

* * *

Fred: [talking through camera] Hiro, if I could have any superpower right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera and give you a big hug.

* * *

Baymax: [approaches Hiro after activating in his bedroom] Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

Hiro: [surprised] Uh, hey... Bay-Baymax, I didn't know you were still... active.

Baymax: I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?

Hiro: Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine.

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

Hiro: A zero? I'm-I'm okay, really. Thanks. You can shrink now.

Baymax: Does it hurt when I touch it?

[He reaches down to touch Hiro's foot]

Hiro: No, no, no, that's okay. No touching. I'm fine...

[Hiro trips over a toolbox and falls backwards into the space between his bed and his desk. He tries to squeeze out but realizes he's stuck]

Baymax: You have fallen.

Hiro: [annoyed] Ya think?

* * *

Hiro: [as toys slide off a shelf and hit him on his head] Ow!

Baymax: On a scale of 1 to...

Hiro: Ow!

Baymax: On a scale...

Hiro: Ah!

Baymax: On a sca...

Hiro: Oh!

Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10...

Hiro: Ohhh!

Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?

Hiro: Ahem, zero.

Baymax: [to Hiro, who's stuck and buried under a pile of action figures] On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

Hiro: [irritated] Zero.

Baymax: It is alright to cry.

Hiro: No! No, no, no, no, no!

Baymax: [picks up Hiro and holds him like a baby] Crying is a natural response to pain.

Hiro: [jumps out of Baymax's arms] I'm not crying.

Baymax: I will scan you for injuries.

Hiro: [firmly] DON'T scan me.

Baymax: Scan complete.

Hiro: Unbelievable.

Baymax: You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis: puberty.

Hiro: [surprised] Whoa, what?

* * *

Baymax: [appears behind Hiro] Hiro?

Hiro: [screams, then sees who it is] You gave me a heart attack!

Baymax: [rubs his hands together] My hands are equipped with defibrillators.

[He moves his hands toward Hiro]

Baymax: Clear.

Hiro: [alarmed] STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! It's just an expression!

* * *

[repeated line]

Baymax: Oh, no.

* * *

Baymax: [Hiro is trying to get him to run] I am not fast.

Hiro: [runs back towards him and grabs his arm] Yeah, no kidding!

* * *

Hiro: Okay. If my aunt asks, we were at school all day. Got it?

Baymax: [loudly] We jumped out a window!

Hiro: No! Quiet! Shhh!

Baymax: [whispering] Shhh! We jumped out a window!

Hiro: You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass. Shhh!

Baymax: Shhh!

[Hiro walks up the stairs. Baymax tries to follow and faceplants on the first step, then pops back up]

Baymax: Shhh!

Cass: Hiro? You home, sweetie?

Hiro: Uh, that's right.

Cass: I thought I heard you. Hi.

Hiro: [casually] H-Hey, Aunt Cass.

Cass: Oh, look at my little college man. Oh, I can't wait to hear all about it! Oh, and wings are almost ready.

Baymax: Weeee!

Hiro: [whispers] Will you be quiet!

Cass: Yeah, weeee! Weeooh!

[Hiro desperately tries to push Baymax upstairs, unseen]

Cass: All right, get ready to have your face melted! You are gonna feel these things tomorrow, you know what I'm saying? Okay, sit down, tell me everything.

[She turns around and Hiro's not there]

Hiro: [hurrying back down the stairs] Um, the thing is, since I registered so late, I've got a lot of school stuff to catch up on.

[Loud thud]

Cass: What was that?

Hiro: Mochi. Ooh, that darn cat!

[notices Mochi rubbing up against his legs]

Cass: Well, at least take a plate for the road, okay?

[Hiro quickly tosses Mochi into his room]

Cass: Don't work too hard.

Hiro: Thanks for understanding.

Baymax: [petting Mochi] Hairy baby! Hairy baaaby!

Hiro: All right, come on.

Baymax: Health care, your pers... personal Baymax companion.

Hiro: One foot in front of the other.

[Baymax tries to step into his charger, and keeps missing the step]

* * *

Hiro: People keep saying he's not really gone, as long as we remember him. But it still hurts.

* * *

[repeated line]

Baymax: Tadashi is here.

* * *

Baymax: [upon looking at how his new armor fits over his rather round belly] I have some concerns.

* * *

Baymax: [upon fist-bumping] : Balalalala

* * *

Honey Lemon: No, don't push us away, Hiro. We're here for you.

Go Go: Hiro. Explanation. Now.

Hiro: He stole my microbots. H-He started the fire. I-I don't know who he is! [Notices a stream of stream of microbots heading in their direction] Baymax! Palm-heel strike!

* * *

Go Go: THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!

Wasabi: [During the car chase] Why is he trying to kill us?

[He sticks his head out the window]

Wasabi: Um, why are you trying to kill us?

Fred: It's classic villain. We've seen too much!

Honey Lemon: Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't KNOW he's trying to kill us.

Fred: [spots a car flying towards them] CAR!

Honey Lemon: HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!

* * *

Fred: Ah, welcome to mi casa! It's French for 'front door'.

Honey Lemon: It's really... not.

Go Go: Listen nitwit! A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! I'm not in the mood for any of your-

[front door opens]

Heathcliff: Welcome home master Fredrick.

Fred: [fist-bumps Heathcliff] Heathcliff, My man! Gimme some! C'mon in guys, we'll be safe in here.

[gang looks at Fred in shock]

* * *

Wasabi: [stares at picture in Fred's room] My brain hates my eyes for seeing this.

* * *

[Hiro talking to his friends about Yokai]

Hiro: I don't know... We don't know anything about him.

Baymax: His blood type is AB negative, Cholesterol levels are...

Hiro: Baymax, you scanned him?

Baymax: I am programmed to assess everyone's health care needs.

Hiro: YES, I can use the data from your scan to find him!

Go Go: You'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo, and that might take... I don't know... forever.

Hiro: No. I just have to look for a new angle. Actually, if we're going to catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you.

Wasabi: Upgrade who now?

Baymax: Those that suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones.

Fred: [laughs excitedly] Oh-ho yeah, I like where this is heading...

Wasabi: We can't go up against that guy! We're nerds!

Honey Lemon: Hiro, we want to help, but we're just... us.

Hiro: No. You can be WAY more!

* * *

Hiro: [after flying on Baymax] I am never taking the bus again.

* * *

Go Go: [riding on Baymax with the rest of the team] Killer view!

Wasabi: Yeah, if I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this. But I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love it!

* * *

Wasabi: [seeing 'quarantine' sign on fencepost] Quarantine? Do you guys know what quarantine means?

Baymax: [defining] Quarantine: Enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to injury, or in some cases, death.

Wasabi: Oh, and uh, this one has a skull face on it. A SKULL FACE!

* * *

Fred: [singing] Six intrepid friends, led by Fred, their leader, Freeeeed! Fred's Angels, mm-mm-mm! Fred's Angels, mm-mm-mm! Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic! Mmm-m-mm! The amulet is green! Mmm-m-mm! It's prob'ly an emerald...

Wasabi: Fred? I will LASER-HAND you in the face!

* * *

Fred: Super jump! Gravity crush!

[Is blocked by the microbots]

Fred: Falling hard!

* * *

Hiro: It's over, Krei.

[Without his mask, Yokai stands up and turns around to Hiro, revealing he is Callaghan]

Hiro: [shocked] P-Professor Callaghan? The explosion... you died.

Robert Callaghan: No. I had your microbots.

[flashback shows Callaghan using Hiro's microbots to protect himself from the fire earlier in the film]

Hiro: But... Tadashi... You just let him die...

Robert Callaghan: Give me the mask, Hiro.

Hiro: He went in there to SAVE you!

Robert Callaghan: That was HIS mistake!

[Baymax comes over to Hiro, who is feeling betrayed and angry]

Hiro: [indicating Callaghan, darkly] Baymax... destroy!

[Callaghan looks at Baymax and Hiro, horrified]

Baymax: My programming prevents me from injuring a human being.

Hiro: Not anymore.

[Hiro opens Baymax's access port, removing Tadashi's health care disc and leaving only the fighting disc]

Baymax: Hiro, this is not what...

[Hiro slams the access port closed, Baymax's eyes turn red]

Hiro: Do it, Baymax! Destroy him!

* * *

Hiro: Professor Callaghan, let him go! Is this what Abigail would have wanted?

Robert Callaghan: [grieved and angry] Abigail is GONE!

Hiro: This won't change anything. Trust me. I know.

[Callaghan's expression softens into a look of regret]

Alistair Krei: [scared] Listen to the kid, Callaghan. Please, l-let me go. I'll give you anything you want!

Robert Callaghan: [enraged] I want my daughter back!

* * *

Honey Lemon: [Blows up a tower of microbots with her whole purse of chem-balls] WOO! Now THAT'S a chemical reaction!

* * *

Baymax: Flying makes me a better healthcare companion.

* * *

Hiro: I can't lose you too!

* * *

[last lines]

Hiro: [narrating] We didn't set out to be superheroes. But sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people and that's what we're gonna do. Who are we?

[title card appears]

 **~BH6~ BIG HERO 6 ~BH6~**

* * *

[In a post-credits scene, Fred stands in front of the family portrait]

Fred: Dad, I just wish I could share my accomplishments with you. You mean so much to me and, honestly I've always felt a distance, what with you being on the family island all the time and I just wish you could see how-

[Fred touches the portrait and it opens, revealing a secret room. Inside is a large computer console, two sets of superhero costumes and a plethora of different gadgets. Fred enters the room and looks around. He picks up a pair of underwear]

Fred's Dad: Fred.

[Fred's Dad enters the room to reveal that he is none other than Stan "The Man" Lee]

Fred's Dad: Son.

Fred: Dad.

Fred's Dad: [He picks up the underwear and holds them proudly] I wear 'em front. I wear 'em back.

Fred, Fred's Dad: [Fred joins in] I go inside out. Then I go front and back.

Fred: Dad!

[Fred hugs his father happily]

Fred's Dad: We have a *lot* to talk about!

* * *

 **So yeah... If you guys were hoping for a sappy brotherly moment, sorry. I really didn't want to cry while writing this, and Tadashi's and Baymax's death get's me EVERY SINGLE TIME!**

 **But that's just the kind of person I am... I can't get over a fictional death. Whatevs!**

 **Follow and Review! I'll see you in my other stories!**

 **~Krypie (I'm going to change it to Kiki when I return full time people! Ok? Ok.*)**

 ***That TFIOS reference tho... ;)**

 **I swear I'm going insane...**


	2. Not An Update!

**This is NOT a story update.**

 **So recently I've joined a program that helps smaller YouTubers get more views and subscribers. After watching YouTube WAY too much recently, I've decided to help some of these smaller YouTubers.**

 **So I have 5 YouTubers that you guys should check out. And if you check them out, If you have an account on this website, I'll follow AND favorite you, and your stories. But subscribe to them in order to get my follow and favorite. When you have subscribed to them, PM me telling me that you did and I'll follow and favorite you and your stories!**

 **Here they are:**

 **Candice (ellieisnotonline) channel/UCSSyWBXMyojbUhDcA6s5qtA**

 **Hannah (AntiHan) channel/UCKvM7EmVn9zd_SX2IJhuUmg**

 **Ashlynn (Ashlynn Hughes) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Stephanie (Stephanie Pham) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Nathan (Nathan Macgregor) channel/UCpJ2LZUT0deSYD3SGL2TyFg**

 **Don't forget to Subscribe to them, or I will not follow or favorite you.**

 **If you're waiting for updates on my stories, as I am nearing the end of my Freshman year of high school, I have to study for exams, and over the summer I'm getting a job and doing a lot of volunteering and travel with my family, so please be patient for updates ok?**

 **Thanks for understanding, but don't worry, I WILL update as often as possible this summer. I PROMISE.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the chapters!**

 **~Kiki**


End file.
